Five Night's at Dunwitty's Pizza
by Isiah02
Summary: Nightmare Sofia and her Proxies are haunting one of the best pizza palaces in Enchantia. Everything goes according to plan until the new security guard goes five nights in Dunwitty Pizza. Can Sofia bring back her Proxy empire? Cedric/Miranda. Wanna know why? Read Sofia: The Arrival. Will contain some language.
1. First Night

**Quick Random Moment**

***Tom plays Five Nights at Freddy's 2***

**Tom: Ooh, there goes one- *gets scared by jack in the box***

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What up?!**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic! Finally we've got this story up and running like bosses! We even said it was coming soon a few times in our other fanfics.**

**Tom: YEAH! Oh crap. I yelled it too early.**

**Isiah: Way too early. But it's fine. Anyway, let's do this!**

* * *

><p>In the dark side of Enchantia, Nightmare Sofia was having herself a moment of silence. Her Proxies were dying from war for a good few weeks. But luckily, the other Proxies Miranda, Plank, and Oona survived. She had to find a way to get more Proxies to join her. It was kinda hard for her. But not for long.<p>

**2 months later in a pizza palace known as Dunwitty's Pizza**

Plank had an idea for Sofia to get more Proxies. In a pizza palace known as Dunwitty's Pizza, there's a security guard that works at night. When the time is right, she and the others go out to find the security guard and kill him.

"Okay, it's after midnight," Proxy Miranda said silently.

"Wait. Don't go yet," Sofia said back. "We need to see who's working first."

"I hope we don't have to wait too long," Plank said. "You know how much I like to pounce on enemies."

"We won't have to wait long, Plank," Sofia said back. "I promise." She then had a vision of who was working as a security guard. The person that was her first victim was...Baileywick.

Sofia let out a chuckle knowing that her first kill was going to be easy.

**In the security room**

Baileywick was in the security room getting use to the controls when he got a phone call from the manager. "Hello? Is anyone there," the manager asked. "Well if you're hearing this, then you made a very easy and simple career choice. First of all, welcome to Dunwitty's Pizza. The best pizza in all of Enchantia. All of the Tri-Kingdom, nobody's not so sure."

"Okay," Baileywick said a little awkward knowing that he didn't need to hear that.

"But anyway I know the intense and stuff is all over you, but don't worry. You'll do fine," the manager continued. "There has been some rumors going around saying that Nightmares and Proxies are real. But I'm not so sure about that. But just to be safe, we've given you a Nightmare head. You can put it on for as long as you like anytime you want. So basically any creature that wondered in will wonder right back out. And you also have a flashlight that goes on all the cameras. Well looks like that's it. First day should be a piece of cake. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Give it your all. And remember to use the flashlights only of absolutely necessary. You gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night." And that was the end of the message.

**Back at the show stage**

"Okay, Plank," Sofia said. "Go now." Plank obeyed the command and started to search for the security room. While he was at it, he spotted a Proxy Oona asleep. He didn't want to wake her up knowing what will happen if she was to be woke this time at night. He gave her a quick kiss and continued his search for the security room.

While he was in the bathroom, he saw Miranda going through the halls. He then saw a vent that he could fit in. Miranda noticed this and quickly ran to Plank.

"No. I have an idea," Plank quickly stopped Miranda.

"What is it," Miranda asked.

"Go through the other vent and I'll go through this one and we'll get the jump on him," Plank explained. Miranda agreed soon afterward.

**Back in the security room**

"It's awfully quiet here," Baileywick said as he continued to check the cameras. He noticed a creature in one vent and another creature in the other. He decided to put on the Nightmare head.

"I hope they don't notice I'm a fake," Baileywick said a really nervous. As Miranda got inside the security room, she began to think it was a fake. It was just Sofia in the room. Plank entered the room soon afterward.

"What the hell," Plank said confused. "Guess it's a fake. Let's look somewhere else." They both went their separate ways. Baileywick's nervousness was finally gone. But just as soon as he took off the head, he was greeted by two dark hands from out of nowhere snapping his neck and killing him.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Whoo! That was a lot of writing.<strong>

**Tom: But we're use to it.**

**Isiah: Yeah. True.**

**Tom: Guys, please review nicely on this story. Flames are not allowed. We hope you're enjoying the story so far. Enchanted City, Miranda's Weird Dreams, and other stories will be continued soon. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: until next time.**


	2. Love Reunited

**Quick Random Moment**

***tom plays five nights at Freddy's II***

**Tom: What the hell?! Both of you? C'mon now!**

***sees Proxy Miranda***

**Tom: And you too?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza! You guys seem to like what's going on so far so we're gonna give more of the story.**

**Tom: Alright! But after this it's going to be a while before we post another chapter of this. We have some requests for Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. We also have Miranda's Weird Dreams to update. And some other stories.**

**Plank: *comes in room* Why'd you tell them you have other stories to update, you idiot? That's gonna make it better for you guys, won't it?**

**Tom: I'm just saying. We haven't updated these stories in a while.**

**Plank: So what? The readers love this story. Just take it one step at a time.**

**Isiah: Let's just continue the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next night<strong>

Cedric was in the security room getting settled for his first night working at Dunwitty's Pizza. Back in Enchantia Castle, he saw an ad saying they needed a security guard to work the night shift. When he saw the ad, he quit his job being the royal sorcerer, left his resignation and an angry letter to the king and left the castle.

"This is better than being a royal sorcerer," Cedric said relaxed knowing that this job was better.

**Plank: Oh it will be...for now.**

**Tom: Oh, now you said for now. That's gonna make the story intense, won't it?**

**Isiah: Both of you shut up!**

Cedric got a phone call from the manager a few minutes after he got settled in. He let it go to voicemail. "Hello? Hello? Well if you're hearing this, then you made a very wise career choice," the manager started.

"I know I did," Cedric quickly added.

"I'm not gonna be too long. I just wanna give you some advise on your first night," the manager continued. "First off, make sure you check the cameras while I talk. Something might be out there as soon as the night begins. Also, one of the employees gave me some information about a few creatures wondering in the resturaunt. They said one of them might be a girl with burnette hair and a purple necklace." That suddenly got Cedric's attention.

"Burnette hair? Purple necklace," Cedric took a moment to think about who could have what the manager said the creature have.

That's when the mystery person hit him.

Sofia.

It doesn't make sense, Cedric thought to himself. How could Princess Sofia be the creature wondering in Dunwitty's Pizza. She's dead. She's dead for crap sake. Suddenly his thoughts were madly interrupted when a Proxy Oona jumped up and attacked Cedric knocking him out cold.

**Morning in the dark castle**

Cedric found himself in a really dark castle. He got up and explored the room. There was blood everywhere. The table, counter, it was a mess. Nightmare Sofia and Proxy Miranda entered the room a few minutes afterward.

"Princess Sofia," Cedric said completely scared of what the Nightmare could do.

"That's Nightmare Sofia, Cedric," Sofia said a little harshly. "It fancy seeing you here. I thought you were dead."

"I don't know," Cedric was lost for words. "I was suppost to be dead." He then saw Proxy Miranda. "Miranda," Cedric was lost for words for what happened to the woman he said he loved before he died.

"I just don't know what to say," Cedric said. "I did a terrible thing to you by killing myself, and I just wanna..." he was cut off by the Proxy.

"Don't," Miranda said. "Just be happy that we're seeing each other again."

"But, it's a little different now," Cedric said. " You look different."

"That's because she's my Proxy," said Sofia. "And I'm a Nightmare. And I would very much would ask for you're help, Cedric."

"What am I doing here," Cedric asked still terrified of the Nightmare.

"I need you to do a spell that can copy a Proxy and turn it into its usual human self," Sofia added.

"Uhh...sure," Cedric said. Sofia smiled at the former sorcerer. "Don't worry, Cedric," Sofia said. "I won't kill you or anything. Just as long as you follow my instructions closely." That somehow calmed the former sorcerer down. "Now you need to rest a little while longer. I'll be back in five hours."

When Sofia left the room, Miranda walked up to Cedric. "Remember when you told me you loved me after you killed yourself," she asked him.

"Yeah," Cedric responded. "Why?"

"Well now that we're together again, I just wanted to give you this ever since you helped me get over the fact that my daughter was gone and never returning," she said back. What Cedric got was really interesting. She leaned in and kissed Cedric on the cheek.

"Thank you," Cedric said blushing.

"My pleasure," the Proxy said back going to the door. She gave him a wink and left the room. Cedric laid down on the table and went back to sleep as happy as can be. And I thought quitting being the royal sorcerer was the best thing that ever happened to me, he thought to himself.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: This is going well if you ask me.<strong>

**Tom: Yes. Really well.**

**Isiah: Anyway, if you guys want to know anything about Cedric's death, read Sofia: The Arrival. To make it quicker for you, read Ending One: A Mother's Revenge. If you guys want to know how Cedric and Miranda got along and stuff, read the following chapters of Sofia: The Arrival. Death of a Mother, Into the Dark Abyss, and A View of the Horrid Hills. That might get you some answers.**

**Tom: Readers, please review nicely. No flames. This story is going really well. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. A New Idea

**Quick Random Moment**

**Princess Ivy plays Five Nights at Freddy's**

**Ivy: Oh, the sounds. I don't like them.**

***Proxy Oona runs in hallway and scares Ivy making her scream***

**Ivy: Damnit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.<strong>

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. I cannot give up on this story yet. I got a request from The Gothic Disney Fanboy saying I should introduce Vivian. And um...- You guys remember the first fight from Sofia the First Kingdom Fighters? Think of that while you read this chapter.**

**Tom: And also, you guys remember Sofia the Second? That episode where Sofia created a bad Sofia. We also want you to think about that while reading this. Other than that, let's do it!**

* * *

><p>Princess Vivian was in her room sleeping like a baby and enjoying her dream world. But suddenly, she heard the castle door open from where she was at. She didn't get up from her bed. Instead she hid under her blankets playing dead. After five to seven minutes, she heard the door open but still didn't get up. Just then, she heard music coming from her hallway.<p>

Keep playing dead, Vivian repeatedly thought to herself as she tried to resist looking at what was going on. After a short time, she gave it all up and looked at her door. What she saw at her door was a girl with tenticles hanging around her back, a gray dress and pale skin. The girl that was there was...Nightmare Sofia.

"Sofia," Vivian said not knowing if it was actually her.

The music that was playing soon faded leaving Vivian in a dark room again. But the Nightmare wasn't gone. She took quiet footsteps towards the diapered girl's bed. When she reached her bed still unseen, she jumped out and buried the girl in her tenticles, leaving the castle afterward.

**In the dark castle**

**Isiah: BTW those few paragraphs were all Fanboy's idea. The next few are my idea.**

Oona was sitting in the kitchen when Proxy Miranda came into the kitchen. She had a worried look on her face. She hasn't seen Sofia since she kidnapped Cedric.

"Oona, where's Sofia," Miranda asked.

"I really don't know," Oona said. "I've been waiting for her for a while. I was wondering when we're going back to that pizza palace." Just then, Cedric entered the kitchen.

"I finally finished the-" he was cut off by no sign of Sofia. "Where's Nightmare Sofia?"

"We really don't know," Miranda said back. "What were you going to say?"

"Well I was going to say that I finally finished that spell she wanted," Cedric said even though they said they weren't going to hurt him, he still had a little fear in him.

"Mind if I see it," Miranda asked.

"Sure," Cedric responded as soon as she asked. He then turned to Oona. "Want to come little one?"

"Oh what the heck," Oona said smiling and getting up.

**In a really large room**

Cedric was in the room he casted the spell in giving the show and tell of the spell. He created a copy of Miranda, but it wasn't an actually copy of Miranda. It was what she looked like before she became a Proxy.

"Wow," Oona shouted clapping her hands. "Impressive!"

"Hey, what's up," Miranda said to her former self.

"Hey, what's up," the other Miranda said back.

"I'm Proxy Miranda," said the Proxy.

"I'm Queen Miranda," said Queen Miranda.

"So, are you just going to repeat everything I say," Proxy Miranda asked.

"So, are you just going to repeat everything I say," the queen said trying to be funny. "Haha, I'm just playing. I can say anything I want. Just like you."

Cedric then said to Oona," What do you think of the spell?"

"I think Sofia will love it," Oona said excited.

"Great. I also made a regular Plank as well," Cedric said opening up a box revealing a regular version of Plank. "It was the first one I did."

"Wow, cool," Miranda said in excited.

"But we gotta save them for later," Cedric said. "We don't want to waste their energy." He then left the room with Miranda and Oona following.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Whew! Another chapter down.<strong>

**Tom: Yep. Guys we hope you enjoyed the next chapter of Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza.**

**Isiah: Yeah. This was one of the best ideas I had. Then again, I'm a little upset right now. Because you guys know the new Sofia the First movie The Curse of Princess Ivy? I could not, in no way shape or form watch the movie. But I'm gonna find it on the internet.**

**Tom: Yeah. If it is.**

**Isiah: What's that's suppost to mean?**

**Tom: Well it's quite clear that the movie aired yesterday. It won't just pop out as a video on YouTube the next day.**

**Isiah: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!**

**Tom: Whatever. Guys, please review nicely. No flames. Again we wanna thank the Gothic Disney Fanboy for suggesting Vivian in the story. It might be useful in later chapters. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! We love y'all. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. A Kill and some Bad News

**Quick Random Moment**

***Princess Ivy plays Five Nights At Dunwitty's Pizza***

***10 second moment of silence***

***Nightmare Sofia comes out of nowhere scaring the mess out of Ivy making her scream***

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What's good everyone?!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. So far, I'm liking the reviews, the favoring, and the following from you guys. Keep doing what you doing.**

**Tom: Yeah, we love the reviews and stuff. And also we wanna give a quick shout out to our good and hilarious friend The Royal Gothic Fanboy. What's up bro? This next chapter was advised by him.**

**Isiah: Yeah, pretty much. We have an adviser now. Not really though. Anyway enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>It has been four days Dumwitty's Pizza needed a security guard. It was really difficult. On the other hand, Nightmare Sofia went that four days without killing anyone and making them her Proxy. But she did however made Vivian a baby Proxy. She didn't want a kidnapping to be for nothing, so she put on a size 5 Huggies Snug and Dry Diaper on her and made her a baby Proxy.<p>

Sofia, Plank, and Miranda were on the show stage in the pizza palace waiting for a signal for them to start their search.

"Have any idea who our next kill could be, Sofia," Miranda asked.

"That's what I'm trying to vision right now," said Sofia. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the next security guard was next. The next kill for her was...Hildegard.

"This kill should be a real showstopper," Sofia chuckled.

**In the security room**

Hildegard was in the security room listening to the call she had gotten from the manager. "Okay, well I'll leave you to it," the manager said. "See you on the flip side." The manager then hung up the phone.

"Okay, so all I gotta do is look through these cameras," Hildegard tried to explain to herself. When she opened the camera, she looked at the show stage. She then noticed that Plank was missing. Hildegard gasped as her reaction to Plank being gone. While she was continuing going through the cameras, she saw a crib where Vivian was sleeping in. There was also music in the room also.

**In the dining room**

Plank was going through the dining room looking for the security guard when Oona was walking past him without him noticing. He turned around but nothing was there. He then proceeded to the kitchen.

While he was in the kitchen, he spotted Proxy Miranda going in the dining room vent. She noticed him and gave him a thumbs up. Plank did the same and continued his search to the security room.

**Back in the security room**

Hildegard was still going through the security cameras when she heard a pounding sound coming in the vents. She turned on the flashlight to see Miranda in the vent. She screamed and put on the Nightmare head. Miranda slowly walked to Hildegard and just smiled.

"You know I'm Sofia, right," Hildegard asked in fear but making sure that the Proxy wasn't going to kill her.

"You're the only Sofia I know," Miranda said before leaving the room. Hildegard sighed in relief.

A few minutes later, Hildegard was greeted by a Proxy Oona. Hildegard quickly put on the head. She waited a few dozen seconds before taking it off and seeing if the Proxy was gone. The results weren't good for her. Instead, Oona got closer to her. Hildegard was now scared for her life. She kept flashing the flashlight at Oona making her back away a few feet.

While she was at it, she heard crying coming from one of the rooms. Vivian was awake from the music that wasn't playing anymore. When Oona left the security room, the crying gotten a little louder. Hildegard got back on the cameras and looked to see who was crying. But suddenly, when she got off the cameras, she was greeted by a diapered baby Proxy Vivian jumping at her and killing her.

**At the dark castle the next day**

Sofia was in her room ready to turn a now dead Hildegard into a Proxy when Plank and Miranda entered the room.

"Mom. Plank," Sofia said happy to see them. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a brand new problem, Sofia," Miranda said knowing that what was going on was not good. "It the manager of Dunwitty's Pizza."

"What about it," Sofia asked.

"The manager of that place knows a little bit too much," Plank responded. "He knows a little bit about our appearances." This made Sofia think about what was she was going to do.

"This isn't good at all," Sofia responded. "We need to kill that manager. Proxify or no Proxify, he needs to die. Plank, when nightfall comes, you go out into Dunwitty and look for the manager's house. Take Oona with you too."

"Alright," Plank agreed.

When Plank and Miranda were about to leave, Cedric quickly came into the room. He had a look that wasn't good just like Miranda's.

"Damnit, what now," Sofia yelled.

"You remember Princess Ivy," Cedric asked. "That girl who turned everything black and white?"

"Yeah, why," Sofia asked.

"Well it seems that she's back in Enchantia and she just got hired for Dunwitty's Pizza new security guard," Cedric explained. That made Sofia sigh.

"What the hell is going to go wrong next," Sofia said. "We need to kill Ivy as well. She wants a war? Then I'm going to give her a death battle."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Ooh. A shocker there. If we don't get the next chapter of this out today, then we'll do it tomorrow.<strong>

**Tom: Until then, readers. Please review nicely. No flames. We might continue this today. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. Alone Time a Grave and Miss Nettle

**Quick Random Moment**

***Ivy plays Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza***

**Manager: Okay, well I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.**

***Ivy sees a dead Sofia the Worst***

**Ivy: OH MY GOD! WTF WAS THAT?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. Now because of the reviews and stuff, you guys seem to like what we're doing. So we're gonna continue it.**

**Tom: Yep. And also we posted a new story called Kingdom Racers. Check that out after you seen this. Let's do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nighttime in the dark castle<strong>

Cedric was on the couch in the living room resting. He had been making updates to his creations of the clone Miranda and Plank. It really tired him out. He decided to lie down and go to sleep. But suddenly, he was awoke by a voice that he hadn't heard all day. The voice turned out to be...Miranda. But it wasn't the clone Miranda and she wasn't in her Proxy form.

"Wow," Cedric said surprised at what he was looking at.

"Hi," Miranda said seductively. "You look like you could use some company." She then walked and sat next to Cedric smiling making Cedric smile back.

"So, um, what do you want," Cedric asked shy making Miranda laugh. "Silly Cedric. I don't want anything," Miranda said to him.

"Oh. Interesting," Cedric said.

There was a moment of silence which gave Miranda some time to think. Maybe now's my chance, she thought to herself as she got closer to Cedric. "Well," she stopped for a moment then continuing. "There is one thing that I want. Something I've been wanting to do to you for a while." She then wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck and began kissing him. Cedric was now thinking he was dreaming. He never thought he would be kissing the queen of Enchantia. He wrapped his arms around her waste. The kissing lasted a good 5 minutes before Miranda broke the kiss for some reason.

"Is there something wrong," Cedric asked.

"No, nothing wrong," Miranda said no longer smiling. "It's just...I don't think you should know."

"You can tell me anything," Cedric said sweetly. "You should know that." That made Miranda come to her senses.

"Okay. I'll tell you," Miranda said. "After I killed Roland, who was actually buried in Sofia's grave. Do you have any ideas?" Cedric then backed down. He's never been asked that question before. He then sighed and said,"I never gave that any thought."

Miranda then took another moment and thought about who was actually buried her daughter's grave. Then when her mystery person hit her, her happiness was gone. Her useual friendly self was gone. "That sneaky tragic piece of shit," Miranda finally said making Cedric look at her in shock. "He's dead! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Miranda then got up and stormed out of the dark castle.

"Miranda? Miranda," Cedric called for her but it was no use. He then got up and went for the castle door. "Merlin's mushrooms, Miranda!"

**At Sofia's grave**

Miranda was at Sofia's grave with a shovel ready to dig up the person who was actually buried in her grave. "All this time," Miranda started. "All this time, I should've been thinking about who was in this very grave. Well now, I'm finally gonna see it for myself." She then began digging up the grave. While she was at it, she's been thinking about the things she went through since Sofia died. Her death battle against Roland, the voices she had in her head that told her that it was all her fault her own daughter died. Her bonding with Cedric and his death. What have I done to deserve this, Miranda thought to herself over and over. Is it too much to ask to get these thoughts and torture outta my head?

**2 hours later**

Cedric finally found Miranda digging up Sofia's grave and walked up to her. "Miranda. I don't know what results you're gonna get her," Cedric started. "But when you come to your senses, you're gonna have to realize that finding a dead body under there won't bring Sofia back."

Miranda stopped digging and looked at Cedric with a look that told her that it was no use. "Unless you had a better reason to come here, you have some serious issues," she said. That made Cedric back down finally. What's the worst that could be under there, he thought to himself.

"Go right ahead," he said. "Dig it up. I really don't give two shits." That made Miranda glare at him.

"Oh really? Because this is what it should've been," Miranda said. "Complete bullshit." She then went back to digging. "There's nothing in there, Miranda," Cedric said raising his voice. "It's probably some bag of sand or some crap." Miranda again stopped digging and look at Cedric again.

"Listen closely Cedric," Miranda said sternly. "I've been attacked. I've been tortured from my thoughts in my head. I've even confronted a murdering king twice. I do no need your lies to come along with it."

"Please, Miranda," Cedric begged. "Don't do this."

Cedric tried and tried again to stop Miranda, but there was no use. The jig was up. Miranda took a few more digs before seeing who was actually in Sofia's grave. When she saw it, her whole world was torn apart. She never thought she would see who she saw in the grave. She got out of the grave, got on her knees and began sobbing. "As if I didn't know," she said before continuing to cry.

"What's in it," Cedric asked before looking in the grave. When he looked in the grave, he too didn't know what to say. What he saw in that grave was...a dead Proxified Princess Amber.

"She's dead," he finally broke out saying after a minutes of looking in the grave and listening to Miranda crying. "I don't believe it. She's dead." He paused for a moment. "And...a Proxy."

Cedric then turned to Miranda who was still crying, went up to her and gave her a hug. "As if I didn't know," Miranda said again in Cedric's ear.

After a good ten minutes of hugging, Cedric and Miranda heard footsteps coming towards them. They turned around to see...Miss. Nettle with a pistol aimed at both of them. "Awww, isn't this a sweet moment," Miss Nettle mocked. "What kind of cruel person would break such a sad moment? I would!"

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: I'm so sorry that this took me a long ass time to update. In case you didn't know we updated and posted other stories. Like Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers. Which is going well as I do say so myself.<strong>

**Tom: Guys, please review nicely. No flames. Hope you're enjoying the story. Don't forget about Isiah and Tom's Tri-Kingdom News Anchor and Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. A Dead Fairy

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. You guys are going crazy with the reviews on both this and Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers. You guy are so awesome for this.**

**Tom: Yeah. But other than that, let's continue this! This was seriously intense last time.**

* * *

><p>"Miss Nettle," Miranda said with a dangerous voice. "What are you doing here?!"<p>

"Miss Nettle, what are you doing here," Miss. Nettle mocked. "What's wrong with "Hi Nettle, you look nice. Hi Nettle want to get something to drink." Or at the very least "Hi Nettle. If I wasn't married I'd ravage you right now. I don't think you would say that, but," She then paused to see Cedric standing next to Miranda. "Isn't this a surprise? You had a crush on a murdering king. Now this idiotic fuck? Sad to say it, but there's no stopping you, Miranda."

"How come you couldn't just shoot us in our backs," Cedric asked taking his stand. "Feeling exposed or something?"

"Oh not really," Miss Nettle said with a smirk. "I just wanted to inform you on some news. You see, King Roland and Queen Emmaline formed a deadly alliance to reveal all the Nightmares and Proxies of the world. And they sent quite a few of their men out there to look for you."

"So, what does that have to do with you," Miranda asked. "You've been bribed a few million dollars to look for them?"

"Good answer, Miranda," Miss Nettle said. "Good answer. Think of it like a, um, bounty or some crap. Now, let's be mature adults about this. Cedric, you back away. Miranda, you come towards me. That way, no one gets harmed. I am the one with the gun after all." That made Miranda sigh and say," Okay."

"Miranda, what are you doing," Cedric asked shocked.

"Don't worry, Cedric," Miranda said. "I'll be fine." She then started to walk towards Miss Nettle. "That's right. Come right towards me," Miss Nettle said. "See what happens when you do things the easy way?"

"Yeah, I see that perfectly," Miranda said softly. "Now I can do this." Miranda said pushing Miss Nettle on the ground and slammed the gun in her face making Miss Nettle's face bloody. Miranda then stomped Miss. Nettle's face into the ground.

"FUCKING BITCH! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT," Miranda shouted with anger while stomping on Miss Nettle's face killing her. She then stopped and continued. "Who the fuck are you speaking too?! WHO?! Wanna pull your piece out on me again?! Huh?! You stupid fuck! Next time when you pull a piece on me, you better use it! I just realized my other daughter is dead and I gotta hear your crap! Huh?! Get up!"

There was no movement from Miss Nettle.

"GET UP," Miranda shouted again but there was still no movement from Miss Nettle. Finally Miranda gave out and said," Well fuck you then!" Miranda and Cedric then started their way back to the dark castle.

"We gotta head back to the dark castle," Miranda said. "Sofia's probably waiting for us there."

"Alright," Cedric said certain that nothing else will happen. Then something came to him. "Didn't Nettle say something about finding you Proxies," he asked.

"Nobody will notice I'm a Proxy," Miranda said smiling.

"How is that possible," Cedric again asked.

"Just look at me," Miranda said. "Is there any sign that I'm a Proxy to you?" Cedric then took a moment and looked at Miranda. She so beautiful, he thought to himself. Miranda noticed him starring and walked up to him and slapped him across his face.

"Cut it out sorcerer," Miranda said. "You can have fun later. Right now we gotta head back." Then Miranda and Cedric continued their walk.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: Interesting ending of this chapter. Next I suppose, you'll end up doing a lemon on these two.<strong>

**Isiah: Maybe.**

**Tom: Um, wow.**

**Isiah: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Guys, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Princess Ivy's first night at Dunwitty's Pizza will be in the next. Just to let you know. And no, we will not just have her killed off on the first night.**

**Tom: Guys, please review nicely. No flames. Hope you guys enjoy this story so far. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. Night 1

**Quick Random Moment**

***Tom plays Five Nights at Freddy's***

***relaxes to Nightmare Sofia's music***

***Lights go out***

**Tom: I'm dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!<strong>

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights at Duwitty's Pizza. Whew! Last time we said Ivy's first night would begin here. So we're gonna give it to you guys as promised.**

**Tom: I'm hype all the sudden because of this!**

**Isiah: Yeah. What he said.**

* * *

><p>Ivy was at the security guard desk getting settled for her first night at Dunwitty's Pizza. She's been through pain and torture ever since the incident with Sofia's amulet. So she gave up being a princess and got a job as Dunwitty's Pizza's new security guard. As she was getting settled, she got a phone call from the manager.<p>

"Hello? Hello," the manager tried to get Ivy's attention. "I'm just here to give you some advice so you can get through your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. But I didn't receive any weird creature reports like the last few security guards did. But don't worry, you'll do fine. Just focus on getting through your first night. Now there has been some rumors of dark creatures wandering around the place trying to do strange things to people. In which case that's you. Now it might not be too strange if the creatures didn't jump at you and somehow making you one of theirs by snapping your neck or some crap. Yeah, they don't tell you much at the science conventions. But hey, I have confidence in you. I'm sure you'll make it. Have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow." And that was the end of the call.

Ivy looked in the cameras to see everything at its place. After a few minutes of looking at the cameras, she looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. She then took a few deep breaths and continued looking at the cameras. When she looked at the cameras she saw a woman proxy near the bathrooms. She also saw a male proxy near the party rooms. "What are those things," Ivy asked herself.

Ivy then looked at the kitchen camera to see a sleeping baby proxy on the counter. There was music playing in there too. She took a minute to admire the cute baby proxy. Then suddenly the cameras' signals broke for a few seconds, then came back on. Ivy looked at the cameras again. This time she saw the woman proxy in the halls and the male proxy in the left vent.

**2 hours later**

Proxy Miranda was in the halls looking for the security room. She saw a vent and decided to go inside it. "Hope this leads to the security room," she told herself. While she was crawling through the vents, she saw Proxy Plank crawling through the other vents. She then continued on with her search.

Proxy Plank on the other hand was closer to the security room. He saw sight of the vent exit. He made a few noises going to it getting Ivy's attention. When Plank exited the vent, he saw Ivy in a Nightmare head. But he didn't know it was Ivy. "Hey, Sofia," Plank said before going back to the search. Ivy took off the mask and laughed knowing the job she had was going to be pretty easy.

**The next day in the dark castle**

Nightmare Sofia was in her room relaxing. She was a little upset knowing that she and her proxies failed to kill Ivy on the first night. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sofia said. The door opened revealing...Cedric.

"Hi Cedric," Sofia said happily.

"Hello, Nightmare," Cedric said still getting use to Sofia being the way she is now.

"I saw your little spells you did on my mom and Plank. Really cool," Sofia said.

"Thank you," Cedric said. "Anything for a friend. Anyway, this morning, I was walking around Dunwitty when I saw Prince Hugo and his brother Axel."

"Really," Sofia asked.

"Yes. But by the look of it, I was assuming it was nothing good," Cedric said. "Hugo was acting like a little wimp and it was kinda hard to figure out why. Maybe it was nothing, but I have a sixth sense about it."

"Oh. Very weird," Sofia said concerned. "I'll check it out. Where did you see them going?"

"They said they were going to the Dunwitty Tower," Cedric responded. Sofia understood and disappeared.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Prince Hugo's about to get it.<strong>

**Tom: Can't wait to see what happens next. As some of our reviewers might say.**

**Isiah: Yeah. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the next chapter of Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. I'm also working on a new Roland\Miranda lemon fanfic. For those who like the couple Roland\Miranda, look out for that. And also I wanna do a story where Sofia and her family plays a Grand Theft Auto gam online. We'll explain when it comes out.**

**Tom: Guys, please review nicely. No flames. We haven't gotten any requests for Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers or Kingdom Fighters. Make sure you guys give us those requests. Anyway, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting our stories. Keep up the great work. See y'all later! Hollar at our boys. Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	8. High Dive

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah and Tom!**

**Tom: What is up everyone?!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. It's the weekend. Everyone's favorite time of the week. It's the first weekend of 2015. By the way, Happy New Year to you all. I meant to say that in the last chapter.**

**Tom: Yeah, we kinda messed up a little bit on that. But anyway by the looks on the reviews, you guys still seem to love what we're doing. So, let's continue on.**

**Isiah: It was really starting to get more intense than the last time it did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Going to the tower<strong>

Nightmare Sofia found herself near the tower where Cedric said Prince Hugo was. She also went back to her regular form. Cedric told her that Prince Hugo was acting strange, so he decided to see what was wrong. She walked inside the tower and went into the elevator.

**At the observation deck**

Prince Hugo and his big brother Axel were at the observation deck of the tower. They heard about the Proxy finding bounty hunt the night Ivy started working at Dunwitty's Pizza. So they decided to set a trap at the tower.

"You sure this'll work, Axel," Hugo said a little nervous.

"Hell yeah, baby bro," Axel said. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well I heard Proxies and Nightmares are dangerous, so I was just making sure the trap was gonna work," Hugo said.

"Everything will work out, trust me," Axel said. Not too long after, Sofia(in her princess form) walked up to them. "Hey Hugo," she said acting like she wanted a friendly chat.

"Princess Sofia," Hugo said surprised. He never thought he would see her again. At least not after the incident with King Roland. "I never thought I'd see you again. I heard about the incident with the king. Everything's alright now?"

Sofia wasn't buying it. "What's going on here," she asked.

Hugo chuckled nervously. "What do you mean what's going on," he asked. "I'm just getting use to heights. It's coming along great so far. Enjoying the sights." Axel then jumped in the conversation.

"You're alright aren't you," Axel asked. "I understand what it's like to go through losses."

Sofia still wasn't buying it. "What's wrong with you two? What's going on," she asked again.

Axel turned to Hugo. "We can't let her know. We can't let her know yet," he said getting Sofia's attention.

"What can't I know," Sofia asked a little sternly grabbing Axel by the throat and slamming him on the edge of the cliff. Hugo was now scared for his life. "I knew this would happen! Damnit," he yelled as he started to run. "Tell me what I just walked into," Sofia demanded to Axel. "Okay. Please," Axel said scared for his life also.

"Tell me," Sofia demanded again losing her patience.

"What ever you do, I'm sorry," Axel said losing his voice a little. Sofia lost all of her patience.

"Damn you," Sofia said lifting Axel by his legs and throwing him off the cliff. When that was done, she started her search for Hugo. There were also some of his kingdom guards on the roof with him. As they were shooting at Sofia, she was getting more angrier by the minute. The bullets that came from the guards had no affect on her also. When she reached her limit of being really angry, she shot a wave that sends people 20 feet away. There were no more guards on the roof afterwards.

Hugo on the other hand managed to not get hit by the wave. He was on a ladder that went higher on the roof. Sofia saw this and followed him. She got on the ladder and climbed it.

"Hugo, come back here," Sofia yelled.

"You killed Axel, you damn animal," Hugo yelled back trying his best to keep his distance from the Nightmare. But Sofia got a little faster at catching up with him. "Don't take your anger out on me, Sofia," he yelled again. "I'm your friend! Not your enemy!"

Sofia wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. She just wanted to know what was going on. "Talk to me NOW Hugo," she yelled.

**At the top of the tower**

Hugo reached the top of the tower and caught his breath. Sofia reached the top a few minutes afterward. Hugo was really scared for his life.

"Wait! Don't kill me," Hugo begged. "I was hoping to get the Proxies in a trap and send it to King Roland. It had nothing to with you, believe me!" Sofia walked closer to Hugo making him back off and falling off the tower.

"Hmph. Foolish motherlover," Sofia said. "My Proxies didn't do anything to you."

**Back at the dark castle**

Cedric was in the throne room just relaxing when Sofia appeared in front of him. "Nightmare Sofia. You look damaged a little," Cedric said. "What went down?"

"Prince Axel did. And his brother Prince Hugo afterward," Sofia responded. "They took a dive down to sea level. Motherlovers tried to set my Proxies up with their kingdom guards so they can deliver them to King Roland."

"Wow. Can't believe they would do that," Cedric said shocked.

"I know. Hugo was my friend," Sofia said. "He was my enemy at first. But then he became my friend." Sofia then walked to her bedroom.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Another good chapter if you ask me. Hope you're all enjoying it so far.<strong>

**Tom: I am for sure. Are you Isiah?**

**Isiah: Yeah. It's the readers that I'm curious about.**

**Tom: Alright. Good readers, please review nicely. No flames. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys. Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	9. Cedric's Despair

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah and Tom!**

**Tom: What up everyone?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. Now I wasn't gonna update this story until I did an update on another story. But I guess we're doing it anyways.**

**Tom: Besides, we're making such great time on it.**

**Isiah: Yeah, what he said. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nighttime in the dark castle<strong>

Cedric was in the dark castle by himself trying to go to sleep. During Sofia's little friendly chat with Hugo and Axel( which turned out to be a betrayal if you read the last chapter) he's been making some more updates on the clones Miranda and Plank. He even made a human Princess Sofia so he can have someone to talk to while he was alone.

While he was laying down on the couch trying to go to bed, there was a knock on the door. Groaning, Cedric got up and answered the door. The person who answered the door was...Marla the witch.

"Hey, slick, it's me," Marla said happy voice.

"Do I know you," Cedric asked not knowing the adult witch.

"I don't think you do," Marla said forgetting to introduce herself. "I'm Marla the witch."

"Nice to meet you," Cedric said still confused. "My name is..-" "Cedric the Sorcerer," Marla cut him off.

"How do you know me," Cedric asked.

"I'm a friend of Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia," Marla said. "Too bad they aren't here. I was looking forward to seeing them in their new forms."

"Yeah, I'm sorry they aren't here right now," Cedric said allowing Marla to enter the dark castle. She then sat on the couch Cedric was laying on. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny you should ask," Marla said. "It seems that I am being watched by some mermaid that's in an alliance with King Roland. He's changed a lot lately."

"Yeah, no doubt," Cedric said. Then something came to him. "Wait a minute. You said a mermaid is watching you?"

"Yes," Marla said. "I think her name is um...Emily or something."

"Queen Emmaline," Cedric said remembering what Miss Nettle told him and Miranda last night.

"That's her name! I couldn't get it all the sudden," the witch said. "Anyway, she noticed a witch living in Dunwitty, and the bitch burned down my damn house. Word on the street is that she's trying to expose all the Nightmares and Proxies that are here."

"What does that have to do with me," Cedric asked.

"I think you should do what you do best," Marla said getting up. "What's best for that royal adviser she killed. What's best for you and Miranda. And more importantly, what's best for that little girl she had." Cedric then took a minute and thought about what the witch was trying to tell him. Then in came to him. "You want me to kill her," Cedric said sternly. "Kill Queen Emmaline."

"Now you're getting there," Marla said.

"Are you insane?! I'm not taking my chances of losing my life," Cedric yelled.

Marla smiled wickedly and said," That's too bad. It would be a real shame to have your little secret with Queen Miranda come out." Cedric then backed down a little. He had to think about what to do. Finally, he came to a solution. "Just give me some time to think about it," he responded.

"Oh, alright," Marla said as she went to the door. "You only have a few days. So think well."

After Marla left, Cedric closed the door and sat down on the couch in despair.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Sorry for the long ass update. My computer somehow messed up so I'm back at the library. I think it's because of the internet connection's down. I don't know.<strong>

**Tom: Just hope that we don't go through nothing crazy. Please review nicely. No flames. Again, sorry for the long update. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	10. Night 2

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza. I gotta say. Other than Queen Miranda killing Miss Nettle like she's insane, and Sofia killing Hugo, you guys seemed to like the idea of Marla being in the last chapter. I found it quite interesting myself. I'll be honest.**

**Tom: I did also. Hope you all enjoyed the last story we made. It's called A Very Weird Conversation. Read the first Author Note if you wanna know what it's about.**

**Isiah: But anyway, let's continue on with this bad boy if you know what I'm saying.**

**Tom: I honestly don't.**

**Isiah: I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for a sidekick's opinion.**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Night<strong>

**12:00**

Ivy was in her desk getting settled for her second night when she got a phone call from the manager. She let it go to voicemail.

"Hello," the manager said trying to get Ivy's attention. "See I told you your first night would be pretty simple. I'm sure you've realized the creatures that wonder around the place. I've also heard a rumor of a tall merman and a woman that reminds me of Queen Miranda. Somehow they've been cursed or something. But if they do see you, the little Nightmare head trick should work on them also. So that's that. By the way, do you know someone that goes by the name of Onna?

"Oona," Ivy said trying to figure out who the manager was talking about. "I have not heard of her."

"Oh, yeah. Oona," the manager continued. "I've also heard a rumor that there's a creature that looks like her also. But I'm not sure that the little Nightmare head trick can work on Oona. So if she does seem to come around your office, just flash your flashlight at her from time to time and she can go running somewhere else. Yeah, she runs like one of those Proxy creatures that everyone's talking about. But anyway, good luck with the second night. I'll talk to you tomorrow." The manager soon ended the call giving Ivy an advantage of continuing her work.

When she looked through the cameras, she first saw a girl baby Proxy sleeping to her music. The little music box she had was going down Ivy had to wind it all the way. She then put down the camera to see if anyone was coming for her. No one was in sight yet. She then went back to the cameras to see where everyone was at. She saw a male Proxy in the bathroom and a female Proxy in the kitchen. She also saw a door with a little blonde Proxy peeking through the door.

A few hours past and nobody was even at the vents. Ivy looked at the clock. It was 4:00. She smiled knowing that her second night would be a real simple night. But she wasn't confident for long when she saw the door that Oona was in was wide open. Oona wasn't in it also. Ivy quickly put down the camera to see Oona standing at the front of the room. She shined the flashlight at the little blonde Proxy about ten times. Oona ran away afterwards. When she put the camera back up, she saw Nightmare Sofia at the show stage. She had a really evil smile on her face creeping the mess outta Ivy. She continued to look through the cameras only to see a tall shadow way back in the hall.

Another hour past and Ivy was still getting some creeps about the look that Nightmare Sofia gave her. She was winding up the music box that was in Vivian's room. When Ivy put down the camera she saw Proxy Miranda standing in front of the hall. She quickly put on the mask. Miranda took a second and looked at the fake Nightmare. She then left the room. Ivy then took off the mask and looked at the clock. It was 6 AM.

**Morning in the dark castle**

"Any luck killing Ivy, Sofia," Cedric asked sitting next with Sofia on her throne.

"No luck yet," Sofia said. "I was going to save this plan for later, but it looks like I'm going to have to use it now. Cedric, I need your creations at the pizza palace.

"Thought you'd never ask," Cedric said smiling.

"Good. But I need one more person," Sofia said. "Someone that'll really turn up the heat for Ivy. And I think I've got it." Sofia then got up and left the castle.

Sofia thought real clearly of who she can count on as one of her Proxies. She never thought she would do it to her. But she honestly had to. It wasn't going to be an easy kill for her. But it was the only was that Ivy would die. Sofia continued to think to herself. Was she really going to kill this someone? Is this someone really the answer to her problem? It was all or nothing when she decided to kill the one that she thought about.

Sofia the Worst

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: You are one crazy motherlover<strong>

**Isiah: I know I am. Guys, I'll be honest. It was mad early in the morning when I posted this. Had to get it done before I went to school. We hope you enjoyed it. It was kinda short, but it's better than nothing.**

**Tom: Guys. Please review nicely. No flames. Don't forget the little story we made with Cedric and Miranda. Give that a good review also. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give us everyday. Hollar at your boys. See y'all later. Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
